


单人纸牌

by mow9986, sarcasticsra



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First Meetings, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Canon, Queer Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mow9986/pseuds/mow9986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias重新体会孤独是一个怎样的状态。</p>
            </blockquote>





	单人纸牌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753228) by [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra). 



> 作者注：啊，我写了个悲的。现在我非常需要随便写些什么让我高兴得东西。非常感谢Kelly的审稿！  
> 译者注：文中人名地名和缩写保留英文。

Carl Elias漫不经心的一边洗着手里的扑克牌，一边思考着；他在面前发完一副单人纸牌后，将剩下的牌放置在手边。

他边研究着牌面边想着他有多少喜欢这个游戏的理由。这是一个谋略和运气相辅相乘的游戏，技术和手气缺一不可。他伸手将一个A移置基牌位置后，翻开了下面那张底牌– 黑桃J。

一个念想滑过思绪，这几乎是他30年来第一次，独自玩单人纸牌。

 

* * *

 

 

Whalen男孩教养院，从外面看起来，可能是个适合居住的地方，Carl自我假设着。或许，几年前它确实是个那样的地方；或许之前的住户会高兴得回忆起这么一个他们曾经称作家的地方。或许，他们曾在这里交到新朋友，一起成长，被细心的照料过。或许，很久很久以前，三楼并没有那么一间所有人避之不及的房间，也或许，没人曾从噩梦中尖叫着醒来。

Carl当然不认为这会是真的。他很久以前就已经不相信童话故事了。

“家，甜蜜的家，”他们走向大门口时，Bruce在他旁边咕囔着。大楼前停着一辆厢式货车，这只能代表一件事：今天将有新人转进来。

“真准时，”Carl说道。Jack Agatha差不多一个礼拜前过了18岁生日，留下了一个空位。他们这个地方从来不会有空缺超过一个礼拜；Bruce和他一直都对此留意记录着。

“我们应该去找一下Ricky，”Bruce开口，Carl点头同意。

Ricky Alvarez并不是他们这里最小的孩子，但他长得足够矮小瘦弱让所有人把他当作是最小的。他也是这里的所有人中情报最多；从没人会多注意他，他轻松自如的出入一个个房间，完全不会引来多一眼的侧目– 而这个秘密，他和Bruce仅保留在他们之间。如果那些比他们大的家伙们没聪明到自己发现这点的话，Carl找不出任何帮助他们的理由。毕竟，他们也从没帮过他。

“嗨，Ricky，”Carl出声打招呼，他们在Ricky和7个同年孩子共同的宿舍里找到了正独自一人在房内的他。其他人应该都在外面试图围观新来的。“这是给你的。”他偷塞了一条巧克力糖果去，Ricky最喜欢的那种，他高兴得收下后藏进书架上一本中间被他掏空的书中。

“谢了，”他说道。“想听听有关那新来的的传闻么？”

“你知道的就够了，”Carl回答。

“不多，这次情况有些特殊，”Ricky说道。“他的名字是Anthony Marconi，14岁，之前一直呆在少管所，脸上有条疤 -- 超级反派，你必须得亲眼看看– 但我没法挖出他到底犯了什么事儿进去的。PG对这位嘴很紧。”

“草，”Bruce插话进来。“上一次发生这种情况时，我们那边被塞进了个Thomas。”

“我们把Thomas处理掉了，”Carl指出。“如果有必要，我们可以再做一次。”

“只希望这次我们能在他把所有人送进那房间整一个礼拜之前解决问题，”Bruce低声抱怨道。

Carl脸上的表情也明显抽搐了一下，那个月对谁来说都不好过。“他会住进我们那间，”他开口。“我们会留意的。消息谢了，Ricky。”

“小意思。”Ricky对着他们离去的背影回答道。走廊比刚才拥挤了许多；不管大家刚才都躲在哪个旮旯里偷看，他们现在都开始返回他们自己的房间。那个新来的也会被送去他们那里。

“准备好去会一会我们的新室友了么？”Carl问Bruce。

“如果我有选择权可言的话…”Bruce嘀咕。

 

* * *

 

 

Elias从牌堆上依次翻开第一组的三张牌。其中一张是A，但被压在了一张梅花2和一张方块5下面了。他可以用掉5，但没法用2，于是他忽略掉这组牌，继续翻开下一组的三张牌。

 _你对A_ _并不在意。_ Anthony年幼、好奇的声音在他的脑内响起。 _这可不是大多数人的玩法。_

 _A_ _并不是这个游戏的最终目的。它们只不过起到了分散玩家注意力的作用罢了。就像某个我叫得出名字的人一样。_

_哦，算了吧，他嗤之以鼻，你喜欢有人旁观。_

_这游戏会被称作单人纸牌是有道理的。_

他用了一张牌堆里的牌。

 

* * *

 

 

奇怪的是，当他们回到他们的房间时，只有新来的– Anthony – 在他们的房内。Carl对于其他人居然没立刻跑来围着他戳探他该被归到哪一类感到略微吃惊。他看到了Ricky提到的那个疤– 疤看上去有些酷，好像他直接是从黑帮电影里走出来的一样– 外加他正刻意无视他俩这点。

“我们应该喊你Anthony，还是直接用刀疤比较好？”Carl开口打破沉默。

Anthony转过身看着他，脸上没有恐惧，更多的是不为所动。“你怎么知道我名字的？”

“我知道该问谁，”Carl耸肩道。“我是Carl，这是Bruce。”

Anthony哼了一声。“Carl Elias？”他问。“和Bruce Moran？”

“我们很出名么？”Bruce好奇地问道。

“这里的大人似乎认为你们是‘麻烦’。”

Bruce窃笑。“PG们还真是讨喜。”

“他们这可是说了最中听的话，”Carl愉快的赞同。

“PG？”Anthony问道。

“狱卒（Prison Guards的缩写）”Carl回答。“他们认为那是指法定监护人（Parental Guidance的缩写）。”

Anthony哼道。“干得好。”

“你怎么做到让其他人留你一个在房里拆行李的？”Bruce问道。并不是说Anthony真有什么行李需要拆包整理，但Carl明显也在思考同样的问题。

Anthony咧嘴一笑，笑里带着刺，“他们问我怎么进少管所的。我就直接告诉他们了。”

“是什么，”Bruce说道，“你杀了人什么的？”

“没错，”他抬头直视他们的眼睛回答道。

“所以？”Carl看着他问道。“你杀了谁？”

如果有可能的话，Anthony此时的笑容变得更加的充满攻击性。“我老爹。割断了他的喉咙。”

Carl同Bruce交换了一个眼神。“呜嗯，是他应得的？”

 “必须是，”Anthony毫不犹豫地回答。

“好极了，”Carl说道，Anthony的瞳孔明显的缩紧了。

Bruce在一边笑出了声。“你们俩还真是天生一对啊，”他坐在了他的床上说道。

 

* * *

 

 

Elias翻出了一张红色的Q，他将之前的黑桃J移置它下面。这一步给了他一个可用的10，接着是9，接着则是梅花A，他将梅花A移回基牌位置。

 _你还能移掉另外那张A_ _，_ Anthony的声音变低沉了，不再像青少年期那样。

_我知道，谢谢。_

_我又分散你的注意力了？_

_不，你从来不会。_

他最终绕回了那张A，不过那已经是他在翻开所有底牌之后了。现在无论怎样，他都会赢这一局。

 

* * *

 

 

当Bruce终于在床上找到了一个舒服的位置后– 或者说这种床可能有的最舒服的位置– 他将目光扫向Elias开口道，“你最好告诉他这里的规矩。”

“我很肯定我已经听过这个演说了，”Anthony回答。

“不是那些表面功夫，实质上的规矩，”Carl说道。“比如你想保存什么东西，那你得找个隐秘点把它藏起来，而不是蠢到藏在床垫下或枕头里。你得用点想象力，否则肯定会被发现。”

“我在少管所呆了4年，我不傻。”

“少管所可没那房间，”Bruce咕囔着。

“没人会用三楼那间娱乐室，如果他们能避免的话，”Carl继续。“这是有原因的。惹毛了PG，你就能切身体会了。如果你真跑去找PG的茬，那请你单独行动。别拖其他人下水。”

“是是，真是感激不尽，老大，”Anthony翻了个白眼，带着嘲讽的语气回应道。“还有什么其他忠告吗？”

“没了。剩下的你自己发掘吧。这也是生活在这里的一部分，”Carl说道。“所以说，你割断了你父亲的喉咙？这就是你脸上这疤的由来？”

“很明显，”他回答。“你需要些建议么？”

“我父亲在我三岁时杀了我的母亲，”Carl平静的叙述。“我这两年都在思考该如何还他这个礼。”

 

* * *

 

 

他将剩下的残局玩到结束为止，哪怕他已经知道结果了；他从来就不喜欢留下余留事务，不论多么的无关紧要。他擅长等待，如果有必要的话，他有绝对的耐心，但在他的认知当中，所有的事情，最终都需要一个了结。

当游戏结束后，他重新整理完所有的牌，无意识的洗了几次牌后，将牌整齐的放回桌上。他侧目扫向身旁空着的一张椅子，那是属于Anthony的位置，他应当坐在那里，处理着工作什么的，有时向他询问相关意见，或只是单纯的旁观他玩牌。

他想念这些。

 

* * *

 

 

Anthony盯着Carl看了很长时间，沉默在他们之间蔓延开来。最后，是Bruce打破了这个沉默：“这儿是有一个列表，”他说道。“我是说，有关可行性方案的列表。”

Carl点头确认。“没错，”他说道，“所以建议总是有帮助的。”

Anthony在他的床上坐了下来。“我也不是很清楚，”他想了很久之后开口。“用刀是个体力活。你有没有想过索性炸了他完事儿？”

Carl也在他自己的床上坐了下来，考虑着这个提议。“确实有可行性，”他思忖道。“但你觉得– 这么做，个人性质够明显么？”

他将身子靠向后方。“你可以做的更加个人化，”他回答。“只要他知道，我觉得。只要他知道是你做的…没错，那就足够明显了。”

Carl看向Bruce的方向，Bruce随即点了点头。“我会把这条加进列表的。”他说道。

 “谢了，”他说完后将手伸向他的床和墙之间的夹缝中。在夹缝中的墙上有个位置刚好的裂缝，如果你不知道它在那儿的话，几乎完全看不出来。他在转入这个教养院的几个月之后发现了这条裂缝，他花了些时间将裂缝掘到足够藏进一副扑克牌的深度，正是他现在从这条缝隙中拿出来的这一副。

Anthony不出意外的仍在看着他。“你要玩什么？”他问道。“扑克？”

Bruce轻哼了一声。Carl仅仅露出了一个微笑。“不，单人纸牌。”

“唔嗯，”他问道。“我能看么？”

 

* * *

 

 

 _你从来没要求过玩些什么。就连钓鱼或疯狂八点都没提起过。_ 他记得，曾有个晚上，在他们吃完晚餐喝下两瓶极佳的红酒之后，他问过Anthony这个问题。

_如果你想的话，老大，我可以陪你玩疯狂八点。_

Elias轻笑起来，他还记得Anthony语调里的调侃，他在“老大”这个单词里面埋入的感情，他带着得意和忠诚的笑脸，让人无法抗拒。

_我只是好奇为什么。_

他仍旧可以在眼前清晰的重塑那晚的场景：Anthony微笑着从他的酒杯里呡了一口红酒，抬头看向他。 _我喜欢看着你思考。_

 

* * *

 

 

Carl必须承认，哪怕只是对他自己，他没预料到这个问题。“你想看我玩单人纸牌？”

“嗯，”Anthony说道。“可以么？”

他就算不抬头也能感受到Bruce扫向他这边的眼神。他并没回应Bruce，只是点了点头。“可以。但别分散我的注意力。”

“没问题，老大，”他摆出了一个搞笑的敬礼姿势。“我能走过去看么？”

“你在那边可什么都看不到，”Carl回答，Anthony应声站了起来，走到Carl的床边，认真地看着他发牌。

“哇噢，开局就有两张A ，”他说道。

Carl看了他一眼。“你说过你不会分散我注意力。”

Anthony模仿出拉上拉链封上嘴的动作，虽然他当中憋不住偷笑了。Carl最终还是抬起了头，Bruce的目光超过了他能无视的负重。Bruce并没有把话说出来，但他不用说；他的表情已经很明确的在尖叫着。

_瞧？天生一对。_

 

* * *

 

 

Elias记得自己挑了挑眉，投向他一个质疑的眼神。 _你不是每天都在看，还不够么？_

_不一样。你不是在同一个对手游戏。你不需要智胜任何人。你只是看着你的牌局，设法胜出而以。最终，你总会赢。_

他仍旧能听见Anthony的声音，看见他的笑容，他记得自己在听见他的回答之后，微向前倾，伸手放在Anthony的胳膊上，眼里闪烁着光芒的向他笑着说。

_有你在我身后看着，我怎么会输？_

他不会，当然。只不过现在，他比任何时候都需要这个不会输。


End file.
